Te Amo
by Glittercat33
Summary: When Chase meets a girl in Spanish class and gets her number, what will happen? Summary is terrible, the story is much better. Rated K . Contains very little Spanish. One-shot.


_Hi! Glittercat33 is back with a brand new fanfic for you! This one is kind of based off of my Spanish class, even though you don't need to know Spanish to read this. There is some Spanish, but everything is explained. And before you ask, yes, Chase does know Spanish (I think). I only own my OC._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats._

Chase's P.O.V.

I just got my new schedule for 10th grade. I'm super excited and so happy to finally go back to school. My schedule is not too bad this year.

 **Scheduled for: Chase Davenport**

 **1st period- Honors Geography**

 **2nd period- Advanced Calculus**

 **3rd period- Spanish**

 **4th period- Art**

 **5th period- Honors English**

 **6th period- Music**

 **7th period- Honors Science**

I don't even have gym! There is one thing I'm not happy about, and that's Spanish. I don't need to take another year of Spanish, I already know it all. I asked to take Chinese this year, but I guess the class was full. Adam and Bree aren't going to be that happy tomorrow when school starts. I don't see what's so bad about it though.

* * *

~The next day~

Alright, I have to go to Spanish now. My teacher is Senoritia Esta. I walk into the classroom, and the teacher greets us by the door.

"Hola!" Senoritia Esta says.

"Hola." I say, unenthusiastic.

I take a seat by the window, and get out my textbook from last year. The bell rings, signaling that everyone should be in class. Senoritia Esta takes attendance, but the seat next to me is still empty, and Senoritia Esta is looking for a girl named Anne. Then the door opens suddenly and a girl runs in with a hall pass.

"Sorry I'm late." Anne stated.

"Take your seat." Senoritia Esta said sternly.

Anne sits in the seat next to me and twiddles her thumbs. When Senoritia Esta finishes attendance, we start with some basics.

"Ok, repeat after me: Como te llamas." Senoritia Esta instructs.

"Como te llamas." The class repeats.

"Good, that means how do you call yourself, or what's your name. I want each of you to turn to your neighbor and introduce yourself." She states. "The other partner will respond with Me llamo and their name."

Anne looks at me, so I start.

"¿Como te llamas?" I ask.

"Me llamo Anne." She responds. "¿Como te llamas?" She questions.

"Me llamo Chase." I sigh.

Anne is beautiful: light blond hair, perfect skin, cute voice- I think I love her.

"Chase, what is the Spanish phrase for I love you?" Senoritia Esta asks.

"Te amo." I answer dreamily.

"Correct. Anne, what is the direct translation for ¿Como estas?" The teacher questions.

"Um, give me a sec, kay?"

"It means how are you in English." I whisper.

"Thanks." Anne whispers back. Then to the class she says "How are you."

"That is correct." Senoritia Esta responds. "Now I would like you to work with your neighbor on a packet of Spanish to English words and phases. I will pass them out in a moment. You may talk quietly amongst yourselves."

"Hey, want to text me later? You have a phone right?" Anne asked.

"Yes! That would be great! Oh, and I do have a phone." I informed her.

"Cool. Just don't text me after 9, kay?" Anne said.

"Kay. I swear I won't text you after 9." I promise.

The rest of the day was a blur. I couldn't stop thinking about Anne, but at least I don't have any first day of school homework.

* * *

~That night~

I decided that I would text Anne. It was only 8:30, so I could text her.

* * *

~Chase- **bold** ~

~Anne- _italics~_

* * *

 **Hi!**

 _Who is this?_

 **it's Chase, you met me in Spanish.**

 _oh. Hi! Thanks again for the help on that_ _question._

 **You're welcome.**

 _Hey, I've gotta go now, ttyl_

* * *

Now it was 8:56. I guess I could watch some documentaries for a while.

* * *

~The next day~

School was uneventful, expect for Spanish. Anne was there and sat next to me again! I'm going to text her tonight, hopefully we can text for a little longer.

* * *

~8:58~

* * *

 **Hi again!**

 _Hey, how you doing Chase?_

 **Good. I have a question for you. What's your favorite color?**

 _Green._

 **My favorite is green too!**

 _Chase, I need to tell you something._

 **What is it, Anne?**

 _Te amo._

* * *

Oh. My. Gosh. Anne likes me! What do I do!? Do I ask her on a date or hang around her all day? What do I do?

* * *

~4:37 PM~

* * *

 **Anne, do you mean that?**

 _Of course I do Chase, you're smart, cute, and helpful. How could I not like you?_

 **Well, I'm not exactly the kind of guy that's good with talking to girls.**

 _Chase, you're perfect for me. Te amo._

 **Te amo. Bye.**

* * *

 _So... is it good? I feel like it's a little rushed, but if I can get some reviews, I might put up another chapter! This is all based off my Spanish class, even though we haven't learned some of it. Adios amigos!_

 _Meow_


End file.
